The Forest is Gone
by softpcws
Summary: Every time, it's even more broken. No, I'm even more broken.
1. Prologue

**ςнαρтєя σиє: ∂σє'ѕ gαzє**

'ιт ωαѕ αи αςςι∂єит.'

"ωнαт ιѕ ωяσиg, ∂σє?" An orange tom nosed a pale she-cat's fur, panic rising in his deep, calming voice. Doe looked up into his amber eyes, wincing from the pain. Crimson was cut into her soft fur, matting it near her large belly. She lay on the side of the bloody battlefield, spasming and gasping for breath that didn't exist.

"Doe!" The orange tom pushed on her side, trying to roll the she-cat over. A long, sharp slice cut into his ear, rolling down his face like rain. He turned, hissing and letting blood drip out of his mouth.

"Kits, Flame! Kits!" Doe shrieked, unsheathing and sheathing her claws, tearing through the grass like the ruthless cats who tore through innocent flesh. She yowled, spasming and looking up at Flame with pain-stricken eyes of fear.

"Shh," Flame whispered, turning back and forth to make sure the cat was gone. His shoulder wound dripped onto Doe's quivering fur. Quickly, he grabbed a stick for the she-cat to knaw on.

A horrible thought crossed his mind. The Clans had been coming towards their area of the forest and taking their kits and they might take Doe's. He unsheathed his claws at the thought. _Who would take newborns?_

"Flame..?" Doe whispered through the stick, calmed down for a split heartbeat. Then she spasmed again, writhing in agony with no herbs for the horrible birth. She bit on the stick, snapping the smaller twigs on the large, oak-like stick.

"Doe, I know this is hard but you have to have our kits without-" Flame whispered, suddenly cut off by a large clan cat ramming into his side and making him crash into the ground.

"Mhm, what do we have here? Kits?" The clan cat challenged, his short whiskers twitching and his light, once-white fur matted with mud and dried blood. Meanwhile, Doe was birthing the first kit.

Flame snarled at his opponent, lashing out at his muzzle. "You wouldn't lay a whisker on _my_ kits. Rogues fight like rogues, clan cat." His usual, calm voice was a low snarling noise, making even the clan cat quiver for a heartbeat.

"As we may introduce, _Rogue,_ my name is not "clan cat" but however Whiteclaws, so you'll remember in the _Dark Forest._ Because what _rogues_ go to StarClan! Hah!" The clan cat, rather Whiteclaws, sneered.

Flame arched his back, stepping in front of Doe, who was licking her first kit until the next came.

"Thanks for the introduction, _Whiteclaws._ As you say, I am not "rogue" and rather Flame. Why do we bother? See you in StarClan, or rather, the "Dark Forest"," Flame sneered back, hooking his claws onto Whiteclaws nose.

Whiteclaws snarled, slashing his forepaw on Flame's face. Blood ran down his amber face, rolling down onto the muddy earth. Flame pounced over him, clawing his flank, and grabbed his tail, yanking him back. Whiteclaws snarled, a bit off-balance.

Flame faced his opponent, letting his gaze slip from Doe towards Whiteclaws. Then, he leaped. Crushing Whiteclaws with churning paws, and the two wrestled until Flame was on top. The two toms were stained in glowing crimson, and Flame snarled into Whiteclaws' ear.

"See you from StarClan, as I watch you wander the Dark Forest," Flame sneered, gripping onto Whiteclaws' neck as the tom slashed his belly and face with flying paws. Waiting until the tom went limp, he leaped off, and collapsed.

Doe had finished kitting, and exhausted, she had let her kits nurse. Her eyes looked worried and panicked. Flame's sides heaved, his flanks bright with blood.

"Flame!" Doe yowled to Flame, and she twisted. Her kits mewled, but she didn't care.

"Flame!" She yowled again, with no answer. Then she turned towards her kits with bitter eyes.

And there begins Sorrelfrost's story.


	2. Chapter 1

**ςнαρтєя σиє: ∂σє'ѕ gαzє**

'ιт ωαѕ αи αςςι∂єит.'

"ωнαт ιѕ ωяσиg, ∂σє?" An orange tom nosed a pale she-cat's fur, panic rising in his deep, calming voice. Doe looked up into his amber eyes, wincing from the pain. Crimson was cut into her soft fur, matting it near her large belly. She lay on the side of the bloody battlefield, spasming and gasping for breath that didn't exist.

"Doe!" The orange tom pushed on her side, trying to roll the she-cat over. A long, sharp slice cut into his ear, rolling down his face like rain. He turned, hissing and letting blood drip out of his mouth.

"Kits, Flame! Kits!" Doe shrieked, unsheathing and sheathing her claws, tearing through the grass like the ruthless cats who tore through innocent flesh. She yowled, spasming and looking up at Flame with pain-stricken eyes of fear.

"Shh," Flame whispered, turning back and forth to make sure the cat was gone. His shoulder wound dripped onto Doe's quivering fur. Quickly, he grabbed a stick for the she-cat to knaw on.

A horrible thought crossed his mind. The Clans had been coming towards their area of the forest and taking their kits and they might take Doe's. He unsheathed his claws at the thought. _Who would take newborns?_

"Flame..?" Doe whispered through the stick, calmed down for a split heartbeat. Then she spasmed again, writhing in agony with no herbs for the horrible birth. She bit on the stick, snapping the smaller twigs on the large, oak-like stick.

"Doe, I know this is hard but you have to have our kits without-" Flame whispered, suddenly cut off by a large clan cat ramming into his side and making him crash into the ground.

"Mhm, what do we have here? Kits?" The clan cat challenged, his short whiskers twitching and his light, once-white fur matted with mud and dried blood. Meanwhile, Doe was birthing the first kit.

Flame snarled at his opponent, lashing out at his muzzle. "You wouldn't lay a whisker on _my_ kits. Rogues fight like rogues, clan cat." His usual, calm voice was a low snarling noise, making even the clan cat quiver for a heartbeat.

"As we may introduce, _Rogue,_ my name is not "clan cat" but however Whiteclaws, so you'll remember in the _Dark Forest._ Because what _rogues_ go to StarClan! Hah!" The clan cat, rather Whiteclaws, sneered.

Flame arched his back, stepping in front of Doe, who was licking her first kit until the next came.

"Thanks for the introduction, _Whiteclaws._ As you say, I am not "rogue" and rather Flame. Why do we bother? See you in StarClan, or rather, the "Dark Forest"," Flame sneered back, hooking his claws onto Whiteclaws nose.

Whiteclaws snarled, slashing his forepaw on Flame's face. Blood ran down his amber face, rolling down onto the muddy earth. Flame pounced over him, clawing his flank, and grabbed his tail, yanking him back. Whiteclaws snarled, a bit off-balance.

Flame faced his opponent, letting his gaze slip from Doe towards Whiteclaws. Then, he leaped. Crushing Whiteclaws with churning paws, and the two wrestled until Flame was on top. The two toms were stained in glowing crimson, and Flame snarled into Whiteclaws' ear.

"See you from StarClan, as I watch you wander the Dark Forest," Flame sneered, gripping onto Whiteclaws' neck as the tom slashed his belly and face with flying paws. Waiting until the tom went limp, he leaped off, and collapsed.

Doe had finished kitting, and exhausted, she had let her kits nurse. Her eyes looked worried and panicked. Flame's sides heaved, his flanks bright with blood.

"Flame!" Doe yowled to Flame, and she twisted. Her kits mewled, but she didn't care.

"Flame!" She yowled again, with no answer. Then she turned towards her kits with bitter eyes.

And there begins Sorrelfrost's story.


	3. Chapter 2

**ςнαρтєя тωσ: αвαи∂σиє∂**

'уσυ мα∂є мє ωαℓк тнє fσяєѕт αℓσиє. ι ρυиιѕн уσυ.'

 _∂σє ℓσσкє∂ υρ αт ѕиαкє, ςℓαωιиg тнє ѕαи∂._ The small group of rogues had lived in a sandy cave, raising families and helping each other survive the deadly forest. Her kits had been nursing, and she only grew to hate them more and more. She remembered every moment of the deaths from looking at each of her three kits.

She thought of Flame telling her his love for the kits, telling her to never let them go. To cherish them as rogues with family blood, and as her children, of course. _He's dead, now. I don't care what he says anymore._ Her once sweet personality had become bitter, striking her with as much force that she could collapse any moment. She snapped at her fellow rogues and was solitude more. Psycho.

Then she looked down at the kits. Too much disgrace to live with them, or even name them. She wanted them to die.

But that would shame her name, shame her family, shame Flame's courage. Besides, she couldn't kill. She wasn't a killer. She was a thinker.

Going back to the present, Doe escaped her psychopathic thoughts and looked at the sky. Almost moonhigh.

Perfect.

Her plan was to say her kits were eaten by a fox; or something along those lines. She'd figure it out. All of the rogues were hunting, or guarding. She was ready to leave the disasters.

Grabbing the kits scruffs, she struggled towards the clan cats border, struggling through the darkness. It was cloudy, with bits of rain sprinkling onto Doe. She continued on, as thunder cracked the sky.

She began to doubt her choice, and started turning back. She was torn between choices, but eventually decided to go home. Lightning lit up the sky, which frightened her for a heartbeat.

Then, it happened. Lightning streaked the trees, and bits of flame started to fly from the edges. The oak trees started to flame higher and higher, smoke filling the air. Doe's eyes widened, and she started to run. She slowed down quickly, the kits weighed too much.

The flames grew higher and higher, trapping Doe and her kits in a burning hole. She saw a ledge for escape, and dashed towards it quickly. She sunk her claws onto the top, pulling herself up to safety. But the kits and her combined weight were too much, and she couldn't make it. Pebbles flew, rolling down as she kicked at the ledge. Scraping the rocks, her claws began to slip.

She realized she had to make a decision. Save herself, or save her kits. It hurt her too much to choose, but she knew she had to. Letting the kits go on the edge, she tried to pull herself up, too, but it was too late. Too weakened, she was, and the flames only grew higher. Her tail brushed fire, and she yelped. Her claws slipped, bringing down pebbles and sand. She yowled, but no one could hear, and she fell down to burn towards her sins.

 **A/N: Doe did go to StarClan.**

 **And, I know this is a short chapter and I'm sorry :(**


End file.
